iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Godric Corbray
Biography: Godric Corbray was born to Lucian Corbray and Olenna Waxley in 240 AC. As the eldest son and heir of House Corbray he was groomed from an early age to be a leader, this is something that the Seven seemed to have gifted him and he had a natural affinity for. Many of the men in service to Heart’s Home grow to love the little commander as he was called. In these formative years he also began to train with the sword as was the tradition for Corbray heirs. His father Lucian cared deeply for the family legacy and history of their house, and instilled in Godric a proud sense of family and honor. Godric was well read, and loved to pour over the great histories of Westeros, especially the great battles and wars. On his 10th nameday Godric was allowed to make the long journey to the Citadel in Old Town. There he lost himself in his fascination with the study of warfare and tactics. He especially took interest in battles that were won by the less formidable side; how smaller armies used tactics and terrain to defeat larger numbers and turn the tides in many battles. After spending several years away, he returned home, as his father had deemed it was time to find him a good match. House Corbray’s wealth was not what it once was and the family settled on Gella Borrell, who came with a rather nice dowry. The two were wed in 256 AC. Three years later, Gella gave birth to twin boys, named Lys and Lucas. Just a few years after this joyous event tragedy would strike House Corbray. While Lord Corbray was taking Godric’s sister, Kyra, to meet a suitor for marriage from House Templeton, their entourage was ambushed by hill tribes. Only Godric’s father and a few of the best knights escaped. Shortly after they returned home, a ransom was demanded for the “girl’s” weight in silver and castle forged steel. Lucian wanted to give in and pay the ransom, but Godric intervened. Godric, rationalized that his sister was already dead and that if they paid the ransom, this would just invite more clans to attack House Corbray. Instead, Godric rallied the men, marched out into the hills to find the clan that had attack his family and house. After bribing a rival clan, the Black Ears, was raveled to be the perpetrators, and Godric even learned of their location. He knew the tribe had the numbers, but he had better armor and horsemen. His plan was simple but brilliant. He would lure the savages in with a frontal assault, let the tribesmen push his center back to the tree lines and then once his enemies were fully committed, unleash his hidden Calvary to attack their exposed flanks. The plan worked better than expected; the superior training and armor of his troops held the center and easily lured the hill clans into his trap. The Calvary rolled up them up from behind, and the casualties inflicted was devastating; 80% of the tribes fighting men died in just a few hours of battle. After it was over, Godric discovered the village of the clan, and sadly his instincts were correct, his sister, Kyra, was dead. Godric rounded up all the survivors including the women and the children of the clan. He then ordered them decimated, counting down every tenth person and having their throats slit. Even though they are savages other nobles felt this was too harsh a punishment as many children were killed by this action. The ones that remained were left to bury their dead and spread the word of what happens to those that cross House Corbray. Once his sons were old enough, Godric traveled to Braavos , to discuss family business dealings with the Iron Bank. He felt it was a good opportunity for both his sons, and himself to see more of the world than what Westeros had to offer. While there he befriended a local mercenary named Baelish, who he hired for protection. Unfortunately, his years in Braavos were cut short because of war back home, and his family needed him. He returned and brought Baelish with him. When the Vale pledged for the Crown in Durran’s Defiance, House Corbray was one of the first to answer their Lord’s call. The knights of Heart’s Home were mustered and rode off to battle with Godric taking command. At the Battle of the Bridge, Godric’s father, Lucian would be among the many nobles that would perish in the hellish conflict. The new Lord of Heart’s Home had little time to morn, and leads the assault of capturing the statistically important eastern tower. The skillful tactics and expertise he uses to take the important position does not go unnoticed, by his peers and rivals. At the battle of the Green Fork, again Godric’s tactical prowess is on display, as he again leads the charge once Lord Royce gives the signal and they pincher the Northern armies in a massacre. Despite the efforts of the Vale, the war was still lost, and at the end the Vale was forced to give up the Sisters, to the North. This was personal for Godric, since this was his wife’s homeland, and part of his children’s heritage. He briefly advocated continuing the war but was made to see the futility of it…at the time. After the war, Rhaegar Bittersteel would do the honorable thing and return Corbray’s ancestral sword Lady Forlorn, which he took when he murdered Godric’s Uncle Vardis Corbray. Godric commended Rhaegar for performing the honorable act, but also warned it was the smart move on Rhaegar’s part because he would not want Godric to coming looking for it. House Corbray also fought in the Duel of Dragons, which saw Godric fight alongside his sons and nephew, Petyr Corbray, and brings more glory to their family and house. The year is now 280AC and Godric is traveling to Kingslanding to attend Coronation of Daemon III Blackfyre. He has his daughter, Genna, accompanying him, as she is now of marrying age and is looking to find a potential suitor. Family: * Lucian Corbray - Father - 270AC * Olenna Corbray(Waxley) - Mother - 271AC * Kyra Corbray - Sister - 271AC * Vardis Corbray - Uncle - 270AC * Jaremy Corbray - Uncle * Jaime Corbray - Brother * Gella Corbray(Borrell) - Wife * Lys Corbray - Son and Heir * Lucas Corbray - Son * Genna Corbray- Daughter * Petyr Corbray - Nephew * Gwayne Corbray - Ancestor - 169AC Category:House Corbray Category:Valeman